


we're not just bent (we're broken)

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't Expect Quick Updates, I Just Needed To Write This, M/M, This is a weird one, and I'll update when I'm inspired, even for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: Together Chaos and Order became the Universe around us. The pure life changing nature of reality. Together, they held the universe in their hearts. The beat of reality the very sound of their being.And then the Universe broke.Chaos and Order split at the seams. A once perfect balance torn in jagged pieces.---Or: Todd and Amanda are Chaos and Order personified. They're the key to fixing the broken Universe, only they get a little lost along the way. Can what's broken ever really be put back together?





	we're not just bent (we're broken)

**Author's Note:**

> **There is a Pinterest board for this story that you can[find here](https://www.pinterest.fr/CatchingCrazy/universe/)**
> 
> And a Dirk Gently playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0MuknNGH5aBaaoR1pQ7QPy) (though this isn't specific to this story).

In the beginning there was Chaos.

In the Greek legends, Chaos was the first God. A Goddess so powerful she gave life to Eros, Gaea, and Tartarus, who together created the world around us.

However, while the Greeks are to be admired for their intelligence and knowledge beyond their time, in this instance, they got it wrong.

In the beginning there was Chaos.

A primordial force who pushed at the boundaries and left destruction in their wake. They were not malicious. They were not cruel. They simply were as they should be. Chaos in their truest form.

However, Chaos cannot prevail without their opposite. Just as nothing could survive pure Chaos, Chaos could not exist alone either.

From out of the Void emerged Order.

The balance to Chaos. The opposing force that pushed back and ensured the destruction had meaning. They were not kind. They were not gentle. They simply were that which was needed. An act of reason. A meaning behind the damage.

Together Chaos and Order became the Universe around us. The pure life changing nature of reality. Together, they held the universe in their hearts. The beat of reality the very sound of their being.

And then the Universe broke.

Chaos and Order split at the seams. A once perfect balance torn in jagged pieces.

Desperate to remain as one, they carved out sections in the break, becoming more and less than they had ever meant to be. Falling into the Void, fragments slipping from their grasp and scattering like stardust into the nothing.

In the beginning there is Chaos.

Except Chaos is no longer truly who they are. They feel the missing pieces, bleeding wounds pulsing with the beat of reality. An attempt to heal themselves reveals the splinters of Order pressed against the fractures. A soothing bandage against broken ribs, that which was once caged inside carved away and lost.

In the beginning there is Chaos.

In this the Greeks were correct. In the beginning, there is always Chaos.

First to crawl out of the Void. Spat into the world they had helped create. The weight of reality pushing them into a new form. They emerged screaming, destruction on their breath but reason in their lungs.

In the beginning there is Chaos.

In pain. Separated from that which they need to truly be themselves. Chaos accepts their new form, their new state of being. They feel the beat of reality echoing in their hollow chest. They know without knowing why that they would one day be restored. That the Universe would be fixed.

In the beginning there is Chaos.

No longer screaming. Chaos wraps themselves with a cloak of Order. An attempt at comfort like the child they now are, clutching to the family they can never forget.

In the beginning there is Chaos.

But where Chaos goes, Order will always follow.

Order comes into this world quietly. A silent force, always following but always just where they need to be. Soothed by the presence of that which would make them whole.

In the footsteps of Chaos, there is Order.

Reaching out to be one again. To return to the Universe. To reunite with the only family a being such as them could have.

The beat in their chest falters. Rejection stinging as they attempt to connect only for the Universe to rebuff them.

Chaos, in their new form, holds them tightly. No longer one. No longer making up the Universe. Chaos and Order huddle together. Reality weighing on them, too much for them to hold as they are.

Order accepts their new form soundlessly.

And then, wearing Chaos as a cape, they howl their injustice.

The cruelty of being so close but unable to be whole. To know it wouldn’t be forever but be lost as to how long it would be for. They scream to the broken Universe and the Void cries back.

With Chaos clutched deeply in their chest, they plug their gaping holes with the scraps of disorder they clung so tightly to.

It’s a relief and a sorrow that their new forms are family. They swear nothing will separate them again. No other will ever mean more. The world claims them brother and sister. They accept the feeble words as true. There is no language to explain the truth.

They are both whole and split in two. A mix of what they should be, but still wrong. Both Chaos and Order trapped in two new forms. Both more than they should be.

Chaos cloaked with Order. As if to hide from a world that had already rejected them.

Order caped with Chaos. As if daring the world to try its best to hurt them again.

And the knowledge between them that they are also less. A broken Universe torn in two cannot break evenly. Splinters scattered amongst the stars, falling out of the Void and breathing something more into the lives it finds.

They can feel the pieces reverberating, an offbeat against the drum in their chests. Fifty souls glowing brighter. A connection they know will one day lead them home.

Their new forms are so much more than before. They feel in ways their previous existence never could. But they are also so much less. Unable to truly contain their whole being and their connection to reality.

Together they wait for the day they can fix the Universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@exhaustedcommonsense](https://exhaustedcommonsense.tumblr.com)
> 
> Moodboard for this story [here](https://exhaustedcommonsense.tumblr.com/post/184316162152/were-not-just-bent-were-broken-together-chaos)


End file.
